Modern beverage producing machines, for example coffee producing machines, are provided with a steam generator and a steam dispensing nozzle for dispensing steam in a jug, which is used for example for the production of frothed or hot milk. In some known devices a jug is provided, which is used for the preparation of instant beverages, i.e. beverages obtained by dissolving, diluting or mixing ingredients in powdery form in a liquid, such as e.g. hot or cold water, milk or the like.
WO 2011/113700 discloses a coffee producing machine equipped with a jug provided with a stirrer for mixing ingredients in a liquid contained in the jug. Steam is used to heat the beverage and a magnetic rotor is used to drive the stirrer into rotation.
WO 2006/136268 discloses several embodiments of jugs to be combined with a coffee producing machine and designed for the production of different kinds of beverages. In some embodiments a stirrer is provided on board of the jug and is mechanically driven into rotation by a motor housed in the coffee producing machine. In other embodiments steam is used as a source of energy to drive the stirrer into rotation.
The known jugs and devices for the production of beverages have some limitations, especially as far as the flexibility of use is concerned.